Get me ready to shoot
by Stilinscrey
Summary: Steve gets to see Bucky for the first time after the events of Civil War. They get to talk privately, which leads them to realize their feelings to each other.


"B-Bucky?" Steve stutters as he gets closer to the person nervously smiling at him. "I-is that really you?" He's never been so anxious before. Sure, he's fought an alien army in New York, an army of robots, his friends and some bad guys while being the leader of the Secret Avengers. Those were stressful, life-threatening situations. Steve has already got used to those.

But seeing his best friend since childhood is something entirely different. Even hearing his name made him travel back to a time when he was only a sixteen year old boy from Brooklyn. No alien threats, no robots, no confusing twenty-first century technology. Just his friend, Bucky.

"Yes," Bucky replies with a smile. Steve thinks about the last time he had seen his smile. It was more than two years ago, before Bucky got cryogenically frozen. "It's me. Entirely. No Hydra programming left. And Shuri got me some doctors who helped me deal with the trauma I lived through, and I got a new arm."

"I like it, especially the golden stripes in it."

"At least this doesn't remind me of every awful thing I have done."

"Buck- It wasn't your fault." Steve says without thinking. This was his immediate response when Bucky was blaming himself for everything the Winter Soldier did. He knew deep inside this was never going to help his friend, but he couldn't say anything else. He wasn't able to think about it, let alone talk.

"It is," Bucky's smile gets a bit less genuine. "But I worked it out, I'd dare to say I'm 80% good." He walks closer to Steve. "You're nervous," he laughs. "The last time I've seen you like this was when we jumped down to that train." His smile vanishes, he should've mentioned the Cyclone once again. He's still not ready to remember. He's not sure he'll ever be. Steve notices this and puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder to reassure him that everything's fine for now.

He doesn't look at his friend like the people of Wakanda. Bucky doesn't see pity in his eyes.

A doctor starts walking their way, but Shuri grabs her arm, whispering "Move, they're gay." With that they pass the guys, chuckling. They don't understand what's going on. "Don't you dare touch anything in my lab." She adds, now loudly.

"Hey, Buck. You're okay for now." Steve says after the girls left the lab. "I know this is hard for you, so please tell me if you don't want to help with the fight. We will figure something out."

"It's not that," he says. "I want to help you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Join me on a walk." Bucky says, smiling again.

"Where are we going?"

"To my hut. It's got a nice view, and I also have something to show you." Steve is confused, but he tags along. "Nice beard, though."

"Thanks." He tries to hide his child-like smile, with no success.

"What do you want to show me?" Steve asks once they arrive. Bucky opens the door of his hut, and Steve's surprised of how technologically advanced this country really is. He knew it before, but there are high-tech gadgets everywhere, and a very nice wooden bed.

Bucky picks up a photo that he can't see clearly before Bucky gives it to him.

"Shuri was able to get me this. This is what's wrong." He says. "Do you see this boy? He's innocent, he's young, brave, he didn't have to 'do this all day'."

"He's my friend who told me he'll be with me 'til the end of the line." Bucky explains. "And I hurt him. Because of me, he almost killed his friend. He saved my life and I didn't do anything to him in return."

"Oh, Buck…" Steve lets out a sigh of sorrow. "That boy is still me. He hasn't disappeared. It's not your fault that a war came our way. It's not your fault it never really stopped."

"I know that," he sighs too. "But I hurt the person I love the most. The one that's been on my side since the beginning."

"You did not hurt me, Buck. The nazis did. Hydra did. They hurt both of us, but they're gone now." He stops for a second. "We're safe for now."

"Until that little green man comes with his army to get us all."

"He's not green, and not little, but that's more than fair. We'll get through that, too. Together."

Bucky lets out a quiet laugh.

"How can you always be like that?" He asks.

"Like what?" Steve asks with an obviously confused expression.

"Optimistic." Bucky answers.

Steve thinks about all the time he wanted to give up. He wanted to have the luxury of pessimism, of giving up and retiring. Saving the world puts a whole lot of burden on his shoulder, but he knows very well he would not have done half of what he's done if it weren't for his friend, his pal. His Bucky.

He thinks of a proper answer, but after what happened with Tony, he's tired of lying.

"Because of you." He says. "I want you to finally feel safe. And for that, I have to make the world a safer place. Even if it costs my freedom, or my life. I'm optimistic because you still think of me as a friend."

"How can you be so wise yet so clueless?" Bucky asks. Steve doesn't know what's going on, so he's only looking at him. He proceeds to tell Steve what he wants. "I don't think of you as a friend. I haven't thought of you like that for a very long time. I didn't know where to put you in our time, but here… everything came clear once I recovered. Thanks to Shuri, her things she calls memes and vines and the mindset of people in the 21st century... it finally came to me."

Steve kind of knows where this is going, but he's too startled to say anything. He stutters for some seconds, but the words are not forming in his mind. Bucky feels like a teenager once again, when he asked out the first girl he liked. Who knew girls weren't the only ones he liked? He certainly did not, thanks to the mindset of people in the 30s.

"I love you, Steve." He laughs. He didn't feel this relieved since they tested if the program's still in his mind. "And I understand, if you don't feel the same way towards me." Bucky knows very well that Steve kissed Sharon when he and Sam were in that car. His smile wasn't that genuine then as it is now. He's not waiting for anything special, he just felt like he had to get it off from his chest. He didn't want to lie to Steve.

"Buck, I…" Steve starts stuttering again. He doesn't know how to process this. His best friend is in love with him, and he didn't even have a clue. He can't think, he's completely frozen. "I'm…"

Bucky puts his hand on Steve's shoulder the same way Steve did when they've met.

Steve doesn't think twice, he needs to sort out his feelings, and he has to do it fast. He pulls Bucky in and kisses him.

There are a lot of thoughts going through his mind at once, but he pulls away just to mutter "I love you, too." before kissing him again.

 _How could have I been so stupid?_ He thinks. _I should've known after losing Peggy the first time. I should've realized when I woke up from my 70 year long sleep._

Steve surprised Bucky with this move, but he but kisses him back. When he finally gets what's happening, he puts his hand on Steve's back and starts stroking it.

He can't help picturing Steve without the uniform that makes him the man who has the burden of the whole world on his shoulders. He moves his hand to his hips, then slowly up to his neck until he finds the zipper. He's going to liberate Steve from that burden.

Steve pushes his chest closer to Bucky, wrapping his hands around his friend - _lover_ \- like it's the end of the world. And oh man, can it be.

The uniform that not long ago took Steve's shape starts falling down his shoulders with the help of Bucky's hands. Steve hisses from the cold touch of his metal arm, but he doesn't care. His muscles tense up at Bucky's light touches. He is not used to touches that make him feel good and safe. He has never been with anyone before.

"Buck…" He whispers, Bucky can feel that he's embarrassed.

"I know, Steve." Bucky smiles at Steve before kissing him one more time. "Just give yourself in, don't think. I'll help you relax," and with that, he kisses his shoulder, then neck, biting into it a bit. A quiet moan escapes Steve's throat. "If you feel uncomfortable, just let me know. We'll stop."

"No," Steve replies. "I want this. I want you."

Steve's upper body is completely exposed, Bucky kisses his cheekbone lightly while trying to take off his shirt that reads 'Fixed by' with a picture of Shuri holding her thumb up.

"Let me help," Steve says, grabbing the bottom line of his t-shirt, accidentally ripping it. "Sorry, it's just…"

Bucky drops Steve down on his bed. "I don't care." She gave him like six, all in different colors.

Bucky lies down on top of Steve, runs his right hand through his hair, then down his face. "Are we good?"

"Completely" is all Steve can say. Bucky's hand strokes Steve's chest, abdomen, then thighs. Steve holds onto Bucky's hair with one hand, and is running the other one down his back.

Steve arches his back as Bucky strokes his inner thigh, moving his hand up.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks.

Steve reaches into Bucky's pants and grabs his ass. "Was this a clear answer?"

Bucky grabs his bulge as an answer. "Roger that, Rogers." He strokes his bulge and smiles on Steve's quiet moans. He got to the conclusion that he loves that sound, so he's going to want to hear more.

He licks Steve's neck, forcing out a louder one. He licks his chest, then his abdomen, then goes up to kiss him again, without breaking contact with his skin. He never wants to stop teasing Steve. He doesn't want this to be over anytime soon.

His hand is now playing with Steve's hair, then he moves it to his abdomen again, but this time he reaches in his pants and grabs Steve's dick.

"Would you mind taking your pants and underwear off?" He asks.

"Only if I can get to take off yours."

He doesn't answer with words, he moves his hips so Steve's hands are pushing the fabric down. "But don't rip this one, please."

Steve laughs as he pulls off Bucky's pants with his underwear, then turns them over nonchalantly so he can be on top of Bucky.

Bucky is always impressed of how strong Steve is, but he's mostly turned on by it right now.

Steve bites into Bucky's neck, which makes him moan loudly. He likes it.

He goes lower and lower, carefully exploring Bucky's skin with his tongue, he bites his chest as his hand moves up on his thigh straight to his balls. He strokes them for a while as he blows hot kisses on Bucky's stomach.

"You don't have to do this," Bucky says.

"Just shut up." Steve looks in his eyes. He wants this, and he wants it rough. Bucky can clearly see it in his eyes. "Just give yourself in, don't think. I'll help you relax." He repeats Bucky's exact words as he goes down and licks his balls, then shaft and tip. He licks it and goes for it. Bucky's metal arm clutches the side of his bed, breaking a chunk of wood off.

Steve goes lower on his dick with every movement, and Bucky can't hold the inhumane sounds from breaking out of his throat.

"Steve…" he moans. "Fuck, Steve." He'd like to continue with telling Steve how good it feels, but he's unable to talk. Instead of talking, he grabs Steve by his hair and clunches his fist. Good thing Steve's a super soldier, the strength of Bucky's metal arm would not be a pleasant experience for your average human.

Steve's hand is stroking Bucky's upper body, wherever he reaches him, but he decides to stop on his chest, and then he squeezes it. Hard.

Bucky shouts "Fuck", then asks Steve to stop.

"What's wrong?" He asks before kissing him. Bucky notices that the touch of his beard feels pretty nice.

"Nothing," Bucky tries to get back his mind, but his conscience is far too gone now. "But I can't leave you out of this experience now, can I?" and with that, he turns both of them over, just like Steve did recently. He bites his neck, chest, abdomen, and then puts Steve's dick in his mouth. He chooses a similar tactic as Steve did: easing into it, then going at full speed.

Steve can't handle himself, he grabs Bucky's head and pushes it down on his dick, making him gag. When he realizes what he's done he apologizes, for which Bucky only replies with pulling his hand back on his head.

Steve's legs open wider as he gets used to the sensation. Bucky's right arm slips to Steve's balls, then to his butt. _That is a perfect ass,_ he notes to himself as he pushes his middle finger in between his butt cheeks. Once he reaches his goal, he starts massaging his anus. The action reaches Steve's mind, he answers with a simple "Please." Bucky spits on his finger and pushes it in gently, being careful not to hurt Steve. When Bucky finds his prostate, Steve pulls on his hair harder.

"More." Steve demands soon after. Bucky doesn't think twice, he tries to push in another finger gently. Steve winces from the sudden pain, but once Bucky starts massaging his prostate he forgets about it all. Steve has enough of the tease after a minute or so.

"I want you to…" he says, trying to hold back the final part of his sentence.

"You're an adult, Steve. You can say fuck." Bucky says jokingly, with the widest smirk ever.

"I want you to fuck me," Steve exclaims. "Right now," he demands.

"Okay, Cap." Bucky answers. "No need to hurry. I don't have lube though."

"I have saliva," Steve shrugs. "Just come closer." Bucky surrenders. It's not like he doesn't want Steve to suck his dick again. Steve grabs his ass and squeezes it.

"Ready," Steve says.

"Turn around." Now Bucky's the one giving out the order.

Bucky grabs his dick to make it easier to find the hole. Steve screams out in pain as Bucky goes inside him. Bucky starts thrusting his hips slowly, helping Steve to get used to the new sensation. He doesn't want to rush anything, he doesn't have to. Once he sees Steve's back arching for more, he pushes in deeper, hitting his prostate. Steve lets out a groan mixed with a high-pitched moan.

Bucky gets as close to Steve's skin as he can. He wants them to be closer to each other. He wants them to have an experience neither of them will forget. He licks Steve's neck and bites his earlobe, then kisses his shoulder.

"Harder," Steve exclaims.

 _Hold my hands above my head_

Bucky grabs Steve's hands and holds them above his head, trying to hold on to them while quickening his pace. They moan and groan, they are both taken by the pleasure of being with each other. They have been waiting to be together for too long. All their built up thirst needs to get released.

 _And push my face into the bed_

They decide it's best to be released all at once.

"More!" Steve screams.

 _Make me a mute._

Bucky puts his right arm on Steve's mouth, trying to muffle his screams. Steve bites on his fingers.

 _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_

As his hand is at Steve's mouth, Bucky can feel his fast pulse. _Beat, beat, beat, beat._ As he hits his prostate again and again, Steve's heart beats faster. Bucky bites Steve's neck as he thrusts harder.

 _Get me ready to shoot_

"Steve.." Bucky whispers, gasping for air. His whole body's covered in sweat, just like Steve's. "I'm close."

 _Wanna wrestle with me baby? Here's a sneak little peak_

 _You can dominate the game, cause I'm tough._

After hearing this, Steve moves his hips too, his ass hitting Bucky's pelvis every time he moves.

 _I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak._

 _So you'd better believe I like it rough._

"Steve…" He says cautiously. "I can't…"

Bucky pulls out, and Steve turns around to jerk his dick. Bucky wasn't lying, he was indeed very close, he comes on Steve's abdomen and drops down next to him, panting. He can't rest yet though, cause his lover is not done yet. He grabs Steve's dick and starts jerking it while he's kissing him, licking his neck, chest, biting his ear. Steve starts moaning loudly and quickly, then shoots all over himself.

They wake up the next morning like it's a completely new world. A new beginning. They can finally be together, with the hope of nobody bothering them ever again. They want to be left alone. They deserve it.

"Steve…" Bucky says in a curious tone.

"Hm?" He asks.

"Please tell me we're going to repeat that."

"Oh I bet you we will."

They hear a noise, as if someone's outside.

"I don't mean to interrupt your gaying, but…" Shuri shouts outside of Bucky's hut, gasping for air. She must have been running. "He's coming for Vision."

"Who?" Steve asks, not even noticing her comment on the gaying.

"Thanos."


End file.
